Bermuda Calling
by Mia Fitzpatrick
Summary: How exactly does a self-proclaimed woman-repeller end up getting caught in a love triangle? Just ask Monica Geller, it's all her fault. AU College Fic


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Notes: **First, to readers of my other fics, they are not dead. I just wanted to get this out of the way. Please don't hurt me. (I promise I will update Seduction before March ends.)

To readers of this fic, hello! Please enjoy! This is an AU college fic. Please review!

**Chapter One:**

As soon as the door opened, Monica Geller threw her purse haphazardly across the room in a fit of frustration. It was terribly uncharacteristic of her but…

"Bad date?"

Chandler Bing looked entirely too at home sitting on Monica's twin bed, an open textbook on his lap and that sometimes infuriating, other times endearing smirk on his face.

Monica sighed as she took the spot beside him. "The worst. First he was thirty minutes late meeting me and all throughout dinner he chewed with his mouth wide open, I swear I could see down his digestive tract. Then he tips the waiter with half a pack of gum and finally as we were having coffee, he puts his hand on my stomach and says, 'I can't wait to fill this with my seed.'"

"Nice."

"Three months, Chandler, I haven't had a date in three months and this is what the universe gives me."

"Did you at least throw your drink in his face?"

Monica tilted her head to the side and arched an eyebrow at him.

"I heard it was very satisfying," he said.

"I just decided to do the grown-up, non-soap opera thing and walk out," she answered.

"You're lame."

Monica playfully punched his arm. Somehow her evening didn't seem completely hopeless with him around. But saying that out loud seemed to intimate, even for them so instead she said, "By the way, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Chandler shrugged his shoulders. "Ask your roommate."

"Rachel's in your dorm again?"

"Rachel and the chip on her shoulder."

Monica just shook her head as she methodically unbuttoned her cardigan. "She and Ross have been broken up for over a month now. Why are they still fighting about it?"

"Histrionic personality disorder?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "That was rhetorical."

He just grinned at her, blue eyes shining with mischief. "I know, you just look so damn attractive when your eyes go around the back of your skull…yeah, just like that."

Monica hit his arm again and made sure it did some damage this time. Chandler rubbed the bruised spot and frowned pitifully at her.

"Oh please, it's not like I broke it," she said with a laugh.

She scooted backwards lay down lengthwise on her bed, sticking close to the wall. Chandler took the silent invitation and lay down beside her, their elbows touching comfortably.

"I know he's my brother, but he really isn't good for her. At least not the way he is now," Monica said, picking on a loose thread on the sleeve of her cardigan.

Chandler raised his hand above his head and let out a loud sigh. "The heart wants what it wants, Mon. It's not like you can control that."

She winced at the unintended dig at her controlling nature. "Rach just needs to focus her energy on something else. Something that doesn't have anything to do with love or boys; I mean she's so smart-"

"Smart? Really? The woman who can't tell the difference between they're, their and there?" he said, making elaborate hand gestures to define the three homophonic words.

"It's not like she's planning to write a novel," she returned hotly, always quick to defend the girl who'd been her best friend since she was six. "She's smart about other things…like clothes and make-up."

"Yeah, because that requires a lot of complex thinking."

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Touche." He turned to face her and flicked her nose gently, holding in his breath as he felt the smooth curve of the tip of her nose against his finger. Even after almost four years of friendship, it still unnerved him just how beautiful she was. "Hey," he said, trying to control his quickening breath, "speaking of clothes I was actually going to ask you if you want to come shopping with me tomorrow. My mom's been bugging me to get a new tux for her upcoming nuptials."

Monica opened her mouth to say yes, knowing how abysmal her social calendar was, but then an idea hit her. Her eyes were wide as saucers and cheeks were flushed red as she exclaimed, "Take Rachel with you!"

"I would, but I really don't want to."

It's not that he didn't like Rachel, it's just that they've never really hung out together alone before. He didn't see a point in starting now. And also a tiny part of his brain shyly admitted that he just wanted to spend some time with Monica outside of campus.

Monica turned to face Chandler, leaning up with one elbow and placing a hand on his chest, completely oblivious to his reddening face as she touched him. "I just think it would be a good distraction for her. It has nothing to do with Ross and everything to do with retail. Besides, she's so much better at shopping and the whole fashion thing than I am."

Chandler still looked skeptical, his lips curling into a moue. "I don't think one afternoon of tux shopping is going to magically cure her of her Ross obsession."

"It's better than nothing," she insisted petulantly. "Please Chandler, for me?"

She pursed her lips together, the moonlight making her untouched lip gloss shine, reminding him that she didn't get a good night kiss from her date. He wondered if she would still want one…

"Okay."

Damn Monica Geller and her manipulative pout.

_To be continued…_

**End Notes: **Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
